One current limitation found in many network computing environments is the ability to easily and accurately verify the physical and logical connectivity as described by their static definition. Such a limitation has plagued generations of system owners. Typically, in order to acquire the necessary data to begin verification, data collection is generally performed by the various directors, usually from an array of different vendors. Current tools provide the system owner with information associated with the actual physical connections. However, this still leaves the task of ensuring the logical definitions to the customer. Current tools outside the processor generally do not have access to the static definition file, which makes it difficult to correlate the physical to logical connectivity.
Therefore a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.